Christopher Xehanort
Christopher Xehanort is the leader of the Organization XIII and it's founding member. He appears to be in his thirties, and has a warm excitable personality that is a complete facade to his true self. Personality Xehanort is a seemingly noble man whose intentions are sketchy at best. He is very secretive, and will often speak in code so that anyone around him will not be aroused to his plans. He is warm and friendly to those he trustys, but becomes a completely different person when it comes to people he dislikes. He is never a person to strike without having a valid reason because he sees that everyone has a little bit of themselves that can be manipulated for his benifit. He will sometimes form false alliances with people he doesn't trust so that he can make sure that all the attention gets siphoned away from him. He does not like when people know who he is, what he's doing, or where he's going. And he has killed many people for this very reason. History Xehanort's history is shrouded in mystery because he does not like anyone being able to use what they know against him. He was born in the early 1900s to parents who were proud to have such a smart son. He excelled in school, and was often frustrated by the limitations of the technology of the day. He would draft plans for things like televisions and computers, but he was rejected for dreaming up fantasies that were unobtainable. This is where his first roots of hatred for people were planted. Throughout his school years, he had to struggle with the Great Depression and found ways to steal food by using complex machines of his own design. He was able to succeed in the Great Depression, and had become a scientist so he could discover the secrets of the universe. It was during the Great Depression that he adopted a "Gods don't pay" mantra that served him well through the years. When his was about thirty years old, Xehanort had made massive strides in the scientific community. He had been able to pull machines apart, break them down, and rebuild different machines using the same parts. He was called upon by the United States government to study the beings that have coming via the "UFO" crashing in Roswell, New Mexico. Xehanort was excited by the idea, and was teamed with Victor Vanitas, a Russian weapons manufacturer. While studying the "Keyblade" a USB device given to the United States by the beings on the UFO, Xehanort had connected with the alien device. There was really no change to his outward appearance, but he did begin to have short visions and began to understand the Keyblade a lot better. After sharing his discoveries with Victor, they began to make replicas of the Keyblade. But had to stop shortly afterward to figure out if the Keyblade was meant to be a weapon or not. Together, they had spoken to the only being that was still alive, but was unable to get a true answer before the facility burst into flames and burned to the ground. This is the point where Xehanort became obsessed with the Keyblade. After a meeting with the Senate ten years after the events in Roswell, Xehanort and Vanitas were seperated, and it was at this time that Xehanort discovered that he did not age anymore. This was also the time that he decided that he was better off on his own, and went into hiding to figure out a way to get the "The Kingdom", which is the place the beings on the UFO had come from. He had been unsussesful for a very long time until about the mid eighties, where he had a break through. In the ninties, Xehanort decided that he would be able to better achieve his ambitions if he had a team, just like he had been able to work better when he had been working with Vanitas. He recruited Dr. Sebastian Hoffman, who later became Saix in the Organization, and began to put together a team. Shortly afterwards came Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion, all of who were part of the Six Trusted. He has never told any of his employees that he no loger ages because he is not sure how to explain it to them properly, though most of the members have been able to figure it out for themselves. Category:Organization XIII Category:Antagonists